


Put Your Graffiti On Me

by TheMadKatter13



Series: Kinktober 2017 [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Begging, Bratting, Canon Universe, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Forced Masturbation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: Eggsy is a bratty bottom through and through, and even though it gets him punishments, it also gets him what he needs when he can’t ask for it.





	Put Your Graffiti On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Considering Hartwin is my only Daddy Kink ship, the featured relationship of this fill really shouldn't come as a surprise. lol Also, is2fg I'll make this a short fill if it fucking kills me. *determined face* ALSO also: bingo @ my first fill touching all 3 prompts. lol
> 
> Title comes from me remembering the Kat Graham song [Put Your Graffiti On Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUB0cM-Yf6E) existed about halfway through the story for literally no reason that I can see. My brain just went "hey remember that song" and I went "I do now".
> 
> EDIT: why the fuck ain't no one tell me i put the tags as the summary ಠ_ಠ

> Day 18: **Daddy** | **Leather** | **Masturbation**

"What did I tell you before you went out with your friends, Eggsy?"

There had always been a standing mirror against the wall across from the end of Harry's bed, but Eggsy had never put much thought into it other than a passing glance to make sure he was in order. Now he was stuck in front of it, sitting on the edge of the bed between Harry's, feet on the ground, and he was as far from order as he'd ever been. His hair was in complete disarray, loosened from hours dancing at clubs and Harry's demanding fingers when he'd gotten home; his bare chest gleamed with sweat and sparkled with glitter and flashed with smears of neon body paint; his skin-tight leather clubbing trousers were striped with Harry's come across his pelvis from when Harry greeted him at the door and shoved him to the floor so he could come on Eggsy, mark him as his; and Eggsy's own cock was sitting in the open V, so hard that it was dark with it.

"That I wasn't allowed to dance too close to the other boys and girls, Daddy."

In stark contrast, Harry was as composed as always, sitting right behind Eggsy on the bed. The insides of his thighs were pressed tight against the outside of Eggsy's, and his pelvis was flush to Eggsy's arse, which managed to be arousing even though Harry hadn't gotten hard again after coming on Eggsy in the foyer. But that was the only place Harry was touching him. Eggsy wasn't allowed to lean back into Harry's clean suit, and Harry's hands were relaxed on his thighs, so close to Eggsy and yet so far. Eggsy's own hands were on his own thighs, though they were shaking with adrenaline and arousal. He could keep himself steadier than a mountain for a mission, but the second Harry took control and startled manhandling and ordering him about, Eggsy crumpled.

"And what did you do?"

Eggsy could still feel the phantom sensation of bodies grinding up against him, the thrum of the heavy bass making his whole body vibrate as the crowd pulsed like a heartbeat. There scattered lipstick stains across his skin - on his face and neck and shoulders and chest and back - from everyone who'd tried to pull him into something a little more intimate than dancing, something a little more… penetrative. And even though he'd allowed cocks and cunts to grind against his thighs, and hadn't stopped other thighs from grinding against his cock, he'd drawn the line at letting another's mouth near his own or getting inside anyone else. He wanted to tease Harry, wanted the firm attention of a punishment, not to cheat on him.

"I danced too close with the other boys and girls, Daddy."

The was a smirk pulling at Eggsy's lips in the mirror, and if he could see it, then Harry certainly could too. He didn't give any indication of seeing it, though, just maintained that stone-cold face that thrilled and frightened Eggsy in equal measure. It was the exact face he was hoping to see when he wore his Kingsman glasses to the club, the feed live. He had no way of knowing when exactly Harry realized that he was wearing them, or when Harry found his feed, but he knew Harry had seen enough. Even if he hadn't seen any of it, the lipstick and paint and glitter covering Eggy's previously-clean torso were enough for even an idiot to extrapolate from, and Harry was about as far from an idiot as a man could get.

"Why did you do that, Eggsy?"

Harry's voice was soft and even, like he already knew the answer, and of course he did. He knew why Eggsy had been a brat, he just wanted to make Eggsy say it. Harry didn't need a mirror to know that Eggsy's cock twitched at the thought, but his eyes shifted down in their reflection anyway before returning to hold Eggsy's in the mirror; it was a subtle display of the control he had over Eggsy, the power, a reminder that Eggsy wasn't allowed to look away and Harry could do anything he wanted.

"I wanted to make you jealous, Daddy."

Eggsy had never thought he'd be alright with a jealous partner, bird or bloke, but Harry's possessiveness was a thing of beauty. It was never public, it was never a display for others, it was never done to dissuade a suitor. His possessiveness was for Eggsy alone, to exact in the quiet safety of Harry's house where he could torment Eggsy in peace and quiet. Eggsy's cock twitched again, the shift of skin over sticky leather both uncomfortable and arousing; Harry didn't look down that time.

"Tell me why you wanted to make me jealous, Eggsy."

God, Eggsy hated and loved when Harry made him admit his sins. He was a brat, he knew it and he owned up to it, and the downsides cut him as sharply as the upsides lit him up. He shifted in place between Harry's legs, and though they weren't touching above the waist, there was just a feeling of stillness that came over Harry, like Eggsy's movement had displeased to a disbelieving extreme. Which was probably exactly what had happened. Eggsy had been ordered into stillness, and even a nervous shift was not allowed.

The true game was about to start.

"Wrap your fingers around your cock," Harry commanded without waiting for Eggsy to respond to his last instruction. Eggsy swallowed and lifted a hand off his thigh, his skin making a strange sound when it separated from the cheap leather, and then he sucked in a sharp inhale when he got his hand around himself. His palm and fingers were calloused from his training, and sweaty from hot skin resting against leather for too long. He wanted to stroke, wanted nothing more than to bring himself off, but he'd only been told to grasp, not to move.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Eggsy."

Eggsy did his best not to shift, not to even tighten any muscles in his body. His reflection somehow was looking even more disheveled now, even though the only thing that had changed was that he was now touching himself. His face was redder, his eyes too dark in his arousal, but Harry was unchanging behind him, still and quiet and all to put-together

"I wanted your attention, Daddy."

For all the reasons Eggsy was a brat, that was the most common. He never really needed to struggle against Harry's control because for as rough as Eggsy was, he was fairly patient and he knew that Harry always gave him what he wanted when he really needed it and not a moment before. But Harry had been so very busy with Arthur duties before he'd left on a month-long mission, and it had been a long time since he'd last given Eggsy what he needed.

"You know you need only to ask to receive. Why would you go to such extremes against my express wishes?"

Because that part of Harry that Harry always kept under tight control - that possessive, bruising side of him that made Eggsy's heart pound and his breath quicken - _that_ was Eggsy's favourite part. And with how naturally flirting came to Eggsy, it was hardly any work at all to draw that side out of Harry, to get the chance to feel that special kind of 'needed' that Eggsy loved to feel. He knew that Harry loved him, that Harry's entire focus was fixated on him during their times together, but when Harry was possessive, his focus was sharper, his need hungrier, his everything just… _more_. It made Eggsy feel treasured in a way nothing else did, important in a way no one else did, not even his baby sister or Kingsman or anything or anyone else.

"Because I'm a brat," was all he said instead of voicing the mess of emotions in his head. He wasn't ashamed of them, wasn't ashamed of how he felt for Harry, but giving a bratty answer was only going to make things worse, and right now, worse was what he wanted.

Harry hummed, unconvinced. Eggsy was fairly certain that Harry knew exactly what he meant and exactly why he did what he did. How could he not? But he indulged Eggsy anyway, and Eggsy was fairly certain it was because Harry liked it too.

"Stroke yourself to the edge of orgasm and then return your hand to your thigh."

Eggsy didn't dare shut his eyes as he began to move his wrist. He made sure to keep his gaze fixed on the reflection of Harry's as sparks ran up his spine at the graze of callouses over the sensitive head. It barely took any time at all for an orgasm to build in a tight coil in his balls, and right as he was about to come, he ripped his hand from his cock with a gasp. His thigh ached with the force he slapped his hand down on it, but he was more caught up in the slow pulsing of his orgasm retreating, sending his gleaming, glittering, flashing stomach muscles convulsing in the mirror.

Harry didn't praise him for following his instructions, not when he was in the midst of a punishment, but the corner of his lip curled, just a little, a barely visible tell, but a tell all the same. Neither of them acknowledged it, and Harry waited until Eggsy stilled, until his pants and his heaving chest subsided, before he commanded him to do it again.

Each time Harry told him to touch himself, it took less and less time before Eggsy had to tear his hands away. Not that being made to switch between his right and left introduced any difficulty into the command, not when he was ambidextrous. It became harder and harder to remain still, until he simply couldn't stop his belly from undulating with his need to fuck his fist, with the need to get fucked. Harry didn't reprimand him again, but he didn't encourage it, just remained stock still and quiet except for his commands behind Eggsy.

Eggsy tried not to beg, tried to be good and keep quiet too, but too long after he'd lost count of how many times he'd almost come, when he was at the point that all he had to do was brush his cock and he had to back off again, he couldn't help himself any longer. The moans and sighs and ragged inhales weren't enough any more, and he could no longer stave off his need by biting his tongue or curling the hand not around his cock in the restrictive leather over his thigh. He could survive days of torture without breaking a sweat, but just an hour or two under Harry's firm hand simply broke him.

"Please, Daddy, please please please!" he rasped, throat sore from the harshness of his breathing. Talking for the first time in a while almost made him choke and cough through his dry throat, but he forced the feeling back so that he could keep pleading, so that he could beg in earnest. "Please, Daddy, I'll do anything! Please let me come! Oh god, Daddy, Daddy Daddy Daddy!" he chanted, feeling his orgasm rise sharp and fast.

"Let go, Eggsy," Harry prompted, and for the first time this session, Eggsy sobbed when he tore his hand away.

"Please, Daddy, I'll do anything, I swear. Please, Daddy!" It felt as if he'd never been so desperate in his life, but it wasn't the first time Harry had put him in this state and it wouldn't be the last. Eggsy just needed it to be done now.

"Apologize."

The command caught Eggsy by surprise, and for a moment, he couldn't think of what he needed to apologize for. He was too busy trying not to come, trying to ignore the steady pulse of his cock against his belly. "Wuh-?" he managed.

"You said you'd do anything to come. You must first apologize."

Eggsy would apologize for anything right now. Fuck, he'd apologize for _Brexit_ if it meant he'd be forgiven and allowed release. 

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so so sorry. Please! Please let me, Daddy!"

"What are you sorry for?" Harry pressed, and it was only the firm, demanding tone of his voice that made Eggsy actually think about it for a moment. It felt impossible to focus his mind on anything outside of his need, but he managed to remember flashing lights and the thrum of heavy bass and the press of bodies besides Harry's.

"I'm sorry for dancing too close with the other boys and girls. You told me not to and I did it because you told me not to. I did it because I'm a brat and I'm sorry and I won't do it again!" Everything came out in a rapid rush, words spilling out his mouth.

"Don't lie to me, Eggsy. I expect better from my boy."

"S-sorry, Daddy. But I'm not lying. I really am sorry."

"I believe that you are sorry. But I don't believe you when you say you'll never do it again. We both know that you will. We both know that, instead of asking me for what you want, you'll provoke me into this again." Harry stared steadily at him in the mirror, no disappointment in his voice, no anger, no anything. Just stating a simple fact, and it was that, the fact that Harry expected Eggsy to disappoint him again, that Harry expected Eggsy to disobey him again, that really broke Eggsy, and he began to cry and apologize in earnest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I really am!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you, Eggsy," Harry said after a moment, his voice a sudden low murmur. Then he moved for the first time since he'd positioned Eggsy between his legs in front of the mirror however long ago.

The touch of a hand sliding around Eggsy's side to his belly made him shudder something terrible as Harry pulled him back the inch or two to eliminate the space between them, wherein Eggsy discovered Harry had gotten hard again. Seeing that large, clean, manicured hand covering the marks the club left on his body though, hiding them from sight, was the true reason behind the purely internal shiver of satisfaction that ran through Eggsy. Then Harry's other hand lifted from his thigh and wrapped almost painfully tight around Eggsy cock, the touch as comforting as the tightness was restricting.

Eggsy was so fixated on the sight of Harry's hands on him for the first time in what felt like hours that the touch of lips at his neck made him jump and his eyes shot back up to Harry's in the mirror. Harry had tilted his head to press his mouth to Eggsy's pulse, eyes dark in the mirror and ever-fixed on Eggsy's. Having Harry's eyes on him, his hands, his body, his focus, his _everything_ , fed that ever-present and mostly-ignored need for absolute attention and affection. Even though Eggsy couldn't seem to actually _ask_ , just kinda demanded it in his own bratty way, Harry always gave him what he needed.

Harry began to stroke him in slow pulls, hand just the wrong-but-right side of too-tight, and Eggsy had to concentrate every bit of energy on just not coming before he'd been given leave to. That didn't stop him from writhing between Harry's legs or gripping the leather over his own thighs in an effort to focus. It didn't help that Harry wouldn't stop kissing at the sensitive skin of Eggsy's neck, or giving light little sucks that wouldn't leave marks, or the careful scrape of teeth that made him shudder. Right when he realized he couldn't hold himself back any longer and his body went tense, Harry took his hand away and Eggsy cried out, hand snapping out to wrap around Harry's wrist as he tried to fold in half over himself, only Harry's other hand pressing against his sternum keeping him in place.

"Daddy! Daddy, _please_ ," he sobbed. "I can't-!"

The soft shushing against his pulse barely did anything to soothe him, or the hand stroking over his belly in soothing circles, but eventually, the need receded and he collapsed backwards against Harry's chest.

"Please…" he whispered.

"Eyes open, Eggsy."

He hadn't even realized he'd let them close and it took more effort than it should have to get them open again, to meet Harry's steady gaze in the mirror. Harry didn't even have the grace to look disheveled, even though he was hard against Eggsy's arse, and Eggsy looked a right mess: pupils dilated, skin flushed, cock a too-dark red in its need.

"On your knees, Eggsy," Harry instructed with a soft kiss to the nape of his neck and a gentle prod to his side.

Eggsy practically collapsed to the floor, his knees taking the brunt of the impact with a painful thud. He would feel that later, but right now, he was too fixated on Harry's reflection standing behind him and opening his trousers to pull out his own cock. The carpet protested the strength at which Eggsy fisted the strands as he watched Harry begin to stroke his own cock, hand blurring over his erection as he got himself off without the same slowness or gentleness that he'd touched Eggsy with. 

"Yeah, Daddy, give it to me, please," Eggsy panted, feeling his own need pound through his veins as he watched Harry take what Eggsy hadn't been allowed to.

Harry must have already been pretty on edge, despite how put together he'd looked as he took Eggsy apart, how put together he still looked, because it wasn't very long before he reached orgasm. Come striped across Eggsy's shoulder blades and dripped on his neck, marking him like how he'd been marked in the foyer when he got home hours ago. He couldn't help but moan at the primal display, and the carpet groaned under his fingers from where he was tightly fisting it to keep himself grounded.

When Harry was done, he wiped his hand on Eggsy's hair, making him moan again, a weak sound, and then tucked himself back away before sitting back down on the edge of the bed. Eggsy could only beg with his eyes in the reflection, mouth opening and closing repeated as fibers from the carpet started to tear loose in his grasp.

"Lie to me again."

He hated when Harry called it that because he hated lying to Harry, but Eggsy was never going to stop intentionally provoking this kind of response, and he was sure that Harry knew that. He was sure Harry made him lie in these moments just so that Eggsy would feel guilty about it later, when he went against Harry's commands.

"I'll never try to make you jealous again, Daddy," he whispered. "I'll be a good boy, I promise."

Harry stared at him for a long time before he nodded and sat forward to brace his forearms on his knees.

"Good. You may come now."

Eggsy whimpered as his hips shifted forward, but his fingers remained tangled in the carpet; Harry hadn't said he could touch. He tried to bring his orgasm back through memory and sheer force of will, but without stimulation, he couldn't actually get back to that point.

"Daddy, please, I need help," he begged, spreading his knees and humping the air.

"Very well. You may fuck the carpet," Harry allowed, and Eggsy sobbed as his knees slid outwards, bringing his cock in contact with the ruined carpet. The leather almost didn't allow the movement, but it allowed enough, and Eggsy begin to rut against the soft texture immediately.

It seemed like it took forever with such a scant touch just brushing against his overheated flesh, nothing like the satisfaction of a firm grip, but it was all he really needed. Eggsy came chanting "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," his vision whiting out as the orgasm that had been pulled to the brink and then pushed back repeatedly for the last hour was finally allowed to tip over. It was so strong that it seemed like he'd lose consciousness from it, but he couldn't escape the steady beat of it or the way his body sparked like he'd been tasered. His cock was still dripping when his vision cleared, and Eggsy was barely holding himself up, his every limb trembling violently.

It took even longer to realize that Harry was kneeling behind him, petting his back with broad strokes of his large hand. Eggsy let his head fall forward between his shoulders as he fought to get his breathing and heart rate under control, the soft murmur of Harry's praise something calming to orient himself too. When his shaking finally subsided, he pushed himself back on weak arms to sit on his heels and meet Harry's eyes in the mirror.

"Let's get you into the shower before bed," Harry said with a soft smile.

"I think I'd rather just collapse right here and pass out," Eggsy countered, his smirk wobbly.

Harry huffed a laugh that Eggsy felt at the back of his head. "I think not. Come."

"I thought I just did," Eggsy replied, even managing a semblance of a snort. Harry gave him an unamused look and levered Eggsy to his feet.

The trip to the bathroom passed in in-and-out flashes, but Eggsy knew that, even if he passed out completely, Harry would make sure he got cleaned and safely into bed. Harry always made sure Eggsy got what he needed, even if he was a bit of a brat in an attempt to get what he wanted.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was going to do a writing marathon and get completely caught up and done today, and I ended up napping and watching some new (to me) stuff and in general only getting one fic completed. I am terrible and I don't know why I bother with deadlines because I never meet them, but is2fg I'll get all the Kinktobers done. Soon, hopefully.
> 
> Reblog the [thing](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/tagged/Put-Your-Graffiti-On-Me).


End file.
